finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Zombie
.]] The Dragon Zombie , also known as Zombie Dragon and Zombone, is a recurring enemy in the series. It is generally a powerful undead enemy with high physical attack, but generally suffers from the same weaknesses as other undead enemies, such as weakness to Fire-elemental and Holy-elemental abilities, as well as being KO'd or heavily damaged by revival items or spells. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Dragon Zombie is an enemy found in the Citadel of Trials and later in groups at the past version of Chaos Shrine. Its regular attacks can inflict Poison and deals a significant amount of damage, but while its strength is high, it is not a difficult foe to defeat. As an undead, it is weak to Fire-elemental and Dia abilities. In the GBA and PSP versions, there is a slight chance of Dragon Zombies dropping the powerful Megalixir item. Final Fantasy III The Zombie Dragon is an enemy found in the Ancient Ruins on the final floors and Sunken Cave from treasure chests. Zombie Dragons are potentially dangerous enemies due to their relatively high attack power and the ability to attack twice in one turn. Fire-elemental, Holy-elemental, and Cure abilities are potent against this foe. However, Phoenix Down and Life spells may not always work on it, but can KO it in one shot. Final Fantasy V The Zombie Dragon is an enemy found in Drakenvale and the castle part of the Interdimensional Rift. it is also fought in the Pyramid of Moore as a random Monster-in-a-box enemy. It is moderately powerful due to its deadly Poison Breath ability to inflict Poison status and Poison-elemental damage to the party. It is a good source of Dragon Fangs at the time it is fought. When defeated by a Necromancer, they teach the ability Evil Mist. In addition to being an enemy, a Zombie Dragon can be used by the player through the Oath command. It will use Poison Breath on the enemy party. Final Fantasy VI The Zombie Dragon is an enemy fought in the Cave to the Sealed Gate in the World of Balance. It is only moderately dangerous due to it having access to the Zombie-inflicting Bone attack, which it uses every 4 turns. It otherwise only uses physical attacks. Final Fantasy VII The Dragon Zombie is an enemy fought in the Northern Cave. It is a powerful foe, attacking the entire party with attacks such as Body Tail and Pandora's Box, and single-targeting party members with status-inflicting attacks such as Abnormal Breath, Bone, and Poison Fang, and utilizes the power Shadow Flare spell. Dragon Zombies are the sole holder of the Pandora's Box Enemy Skill, and will only use it once per save file. Defeating them or stealing from them can yield the rare and powerful Cauldron item, while morphing them will yield the rare and valuable Vaccine item. It is susceptible to White Wind and Mini, rendering it less dangerous. Final Fantasy IX The Dracozombie is an enemy fought at Iifa Tree in Disc 2, then later around the world on disc 4: The Zarno Basin on the Mist Continent, the Donna Plains, Magdelene Forest, and Triquai Plains on the Outer Continent, the Gusty Valley on the Forgotten Continent, and the Mitmakis Ice Field forest on the Lost Continent. It is a moderately dangerous foe due to its usage of Zombie Breath and Level 5 Death, but is otherwise not too difficult to defeat. It shares the same innate weakness to being instantly killed by a Phoenix Down or Life spell. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Adventure The Dragon Zombie is a boss found inside the Temple of Mana. The Dragon Zombie is a stronger version of the Hydra from the Cave of Marsh. Bravely Default Bravely Archive: D's Report Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Etymology de:Drachenzombie Category:Enemies